Industrial and commercial floors are cleaned on a regular basis for aesthetic and sanitary purposes. There are many types of industrial and commercial floors ranging from hard surfaces such as concrete, terrazzo, wood, and the like, which can be found in factories, schools, hospitals, and the like, to softer surfaces such as carpeted floors found in restaurants and offices. Different types of floor cleaning equipment such as scrubbers, sweepers, and extractors, have been developed to properly clean and maintain these different floor surfaces.
A typical scrubber is a walk-behind or drivable, self-propelled, wet-process machine that applies a liquid cleaning solution or fluid from an on-board cleaning solution tank onto the floor through nozzles. Rotating brushes forming part of the scrubber agitate the solution to loosen dirt and grime adhering to the floor. The dirt and grime become suspended in the solution, which is collected by a vacuum squeegee fixed to a rearward portion of the scrubber and deposited into an onboard recovery tank.